


Concurso anual de come tartas

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Battle, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Parody, Teen Romance, food battle
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Los familiares de siete adolescentes tienen una gran rivalidad y todos quieren demostrar que su familia es la mejor de todas, así que inscriben a los chicos al "Concurso anual de come tartas" que organiza el centro comercial de Fuyuki.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 5





	1. Hassan-i-Sabbah

Faltaban quince minutos para las 3:00 p.m., la hora en que oficialmente daría inicio el _Concurso anual de come tartas;_ los siete participantes se encontraban preparándose junto a sus respectivos entrenadores. 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Concursante no. 1: Hassan-i Sabbah (16 años) entrenado por su tío Kirei Kotomine.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

—La verdad dudo mucho del valor de esta competencia para probar que nuestra familia es la mejor, tío Kirei —expresó el muchacho con algo de inseguridad.

—No te preocupes por eso Hassan, ya lo discutimos con las otras familias y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era una competencia justa y digna, tú solo ve y come todas las tartas que puedas —Le contestó el adulto con una sonrisa sospechosa en el rostro. 


	2. Gilles de Rais

Concursante no. 2: Gilles de Rais (17 años) entrenado por su primo Ryuunosuke Uryuu.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

—¿De verdad crees que tengo oportunidad? —preguntó un poco apenado Gilles.

—Claro que sí, siempre estas entre los tres primeros lugares en los concursos de comida rápida, incluso ganaste aquel concurso de comer carne cruda, ese fue un espectáculo muy cool —dijo Ryuu con una gran sonrisa, mientras alzaba los brazos. 

—Ohh es verdad, que recuerdos —dijo ruborizándose un poco—, aunque luego la mala crítica dijo que esa era una competencia muy desagradable y terminaron cancelándola —De repente, su aspecto cambió haciéndose más sombrío—, la gente no comprende que al cocinarse, la carne pierde muchas proteínas, por eso siempre es mejor consumirla fresca. 

—Vamos —Lo animó el pelirrojo— ¿Ya olvidaste por qué entraste a esta competencia? 

—Claro que no Ryuu, decidí competir como representante de la familia De Rais para que ella se fijara en mí —dijo el pelinegro más animado—, la comensal sagrada, aquella que logró empatar conmigo en la competencia de comer escargots* —habló poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas, mientras añoraba aquel suceso con nostalgia. 

—Sí, recuerdo que esa fue una competencia muy cool también, ustedes dos no tenían verdaderos rivales en ese concurso, mmm espera, ¿cómo dices que se apellida la chica? —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba uno de los programas del evento. 

—La señorita de la familia francesa D' Arc —contestó el otro chico con una sonrisa.

—Mmm, que raro, no viene su nombre en el programa, ¿estás seguro de que ella iba a participar en esta competencia Gilles? —cuestionó a su primo, quien a veces era un tanto despistado.

—Claro que sí Ryuu, que pregunta más innecesaria, además yo la vi llegar hace un rato, ¿no la ves? Esta por allá, preparándose como todos —Le respondió señalando con uno de sus largos dedos hacia un extremo no muy lejano del centro comercial.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Ryuu poniendo un poco más de atención hacia donde estaba señalando su primo —Mmm ¿seguro que es ella Gilles? Tiene un cierto parecido con la chica que empató contigo, pero no sé, también se ve algo distinta —dijo algo inseguro. 

—Pero claro que es ella —dijo mirando al chico, sin bajar la mano con la que aún apuntaba fijamente hacia un lado— y hoy, cuando nos volvamos a encontrar como rivales, ella sólo tendrá ojos para mí, ¿no te parece muy cool mi plan, Ryuu? —preguntó mientras al fin dejaba de señalar para entrelazar todos los dedos de sus manos. 

—¿Ah? Ahh sí primo, bueno ya estamos aquí, así que te estaré apoyando —concluyó el pelirrojo mostrándole el pulgar hacia arriba y gran una sonrisa. 


	3. Diarmuid Ua Duibhne

Concursante no. 3: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (17 años) entrenado por Sola-Ui, la prometida de su tutor Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

—No te preocupes Diar, estoy muy segura de que puedes ganar, además te divertirás mucho y quizá hagas algún amigo —dijo muy sonriente la mujer pelirroja.

—Gracias señorita Sola-Ui, me siento muy feliz de poder hacer algo común y diferente de mis actividades como modelo —expresó con gratitud el adolescente.

—Diar, eres el modelo juvenil mejor pagado y el más publicado por las revistas, te espera un gran futuro brillante, pero de vez en cuando está bien que hagas algo más mundano y que te diviertas —dijo aún con un sonrisa en su rostro, pero repentinamente se puso seria—. Sólo que esto no se lo diremos a Kayneth, ¿está bien? —Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. ****

El muchacho se puso rígido ante la pregunta y no pudo evitar expresar su consternación. 

—¡Pero señorita Sola-Ui! No puedo mentirle a mi tutor, pensé que había dicho que él estaba de acuerdo con esto —replicó con angustia; no obstante, la mujer relajó el gesto, tratando de calmar los ánimos del chico pelinegro. 

—Oh, claro que lo está Diar, pero ya sabes cómo es él, siempre está inmerso en el trabajo, por eso no lo molestaremos con este tipo de cosas ¿bien? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo— Así, Kayneth podrá concentrarse en seguir cerrando contratos de modelaje para ti —explicó mientras le ponía las manos sobre los hombros y ladeaba un poco la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo.

Diarmuid dudó un poco, pero finalmente cedió ante ella.

—Bueno, si es así, supongo que está bien no molestarlo, gracias señorita Sola-Ui —expresó de una manera más relajada y alegre. 


	4. Alexander Iskandar

Concursante no. 4: Alexander Iskandar (16 años) entrenado por su tío Waver Velvet.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

—Muchas gracias por venir a apoyarme tío —dijo en un tono muy feliz el pelirrojo.

—Era el único que podía venir a apoyarte hoy —contestó de manera vaga, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—¡Tío! Nos meterás en problemas si fumas aquí —Se apresuró a reñir al pelinegro, antes de que alguien lo viera—, no quiero que me descalifiquen antes de empezar —lloriqueó un poco el chico.

El adulto exhaló el humo de su reciente fumada sin abandonar su gesto serio. 

—Que aguafiestas eres Alexander, por cierto, ¿por qué quieres participar en esto? —preguntó Waver con algo de curiosidad mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en el suelo.

El joven pelirrojo le sonrió victoriosamente a su familiar antes de comenzar a explicarse. 

—Porque quiero el gran premio ¡Un viaje todo pagado para dos personas al gran océano! —exclamó con emoción— Si te portas bien y prometes no fumar, voy a llevarte conmigo —declaró alegre.

—Olvídalo, no me gusta el océano, hay demasiado sol y arena —comentó Velvet con desinterés.

—Bueno, supongo que podría llevar a Goldie conmigo, él también va a participar, pero dudo mucho que pueda ganarme —Los ojos del chico comenzaron a brillar, reflejando que se encontraba cada vez más animado por participar—. Este concurso es para resolver la rivalidad entre nuestras familias y yo no puedo perder, estoy muy seguro que el ganador se encuentra entre él y yo, los demás no tienen oportunidad —habló con seguridad y emitió una risa sonora.

Waver observó la confianza casi palpable de su sobrino y sonrió cuando cierta idea par molestarlo le vino a la mente. 

—¿Qué me dices de la chica Pendragon? Según escuché, ella ha ganado todos y cada uno de los concursos de comida en los que ha participado este año —comentó fingiendo inocencia y casualidad en la pregunta.

El chico pelirrojo pasó de la euforia al enfado rápidamente. 

—¡Hump! Ni me la menciones, esa chica es un barril sin fondo —dijo sin ocultar la ira que sentía en ese momento.

—¿No es digna de que la consideres como posible ganadora? —preguntó Velvet mientras se divertía con la impetuosidad de su sobrino.

Entonces, Alexander se puso muy serio y sin vacilación alguna respondió alzando su tono de voz. 

—¡Jamás! ¿Has ido a alguna de sus competencias? ¿La has visto comer? —indagó comenzando a alterarse aún más— Ella no disfruta la comida, mastica y come sin parar, como si fuese un triturador de alimentos, no puedo respetar a alguien que no disfruta de los deliciosos sabores de la comida y que sólo apunta a la victoria, por eso hoy la venceré —declaró con un brillo sin igual en sus ojos que evidenciaban motivación pura. 


	5. Lancelot of the Lake

Concursante no. 5: Lancelot of the Lake (17 años) entrenado por su hermanastro Kariya Matou.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

—Ahí está ese tonto de Tokiomi ¡Ese infeliz! —exclamó Kariya con rabia en sus palabras— Pero su elegido no va a ganar, esto es entre familias y ese chico dorado ni siquiera tiene su sangre ¡Es adoptado! ¿Cómo pudo escogerlo a él sobre sus maravillosas hijas? —preguntó enojado. 

Lancelot, quien ya se esperaba el mal temperamento del peliblanco, intentó permanecer lo más tranquilo posible y tener paciencia para apaciguar a su hermanastro. 

—Cálmate Kariya, las hijas de Tokiomi son muy jóvenes para participar en esto, además que el chico sea adoptado no lo hace menos parte de esa familia— Con cuidado puso una mano sobre su hombro y prosiguió—, tú y yo somos hermanastros —Le recordó con una suave sonrisa y después se puso serio, mientras volteaba a ver discretamente al rubio en cuestión—. Dicen que muchas familias se interesaron en adoptar a ese chico, pero siempre lo regresaban al orfanato porque tenía una actitud bastante difícil, pero ya lleva cinco años con los Tohsaka, dale un poco de crédito a Tokiomi, seguro lo escogió para reforzar sus lazos familiares con él —concluyó Lancelot tratando de calmar la ira ciega de Kariya. 

El peliblanco volteó a ver a Lancelot, entrecerró sus ojos y de repente sonrió maliciosamente. 

—Oh mira, ¿pero qué la que está por ahí no es Arturia? —preguntó con mala intención, a sabiendas de que aunque Lancelot y la rubia habían sido muy buenos amigos tiempo atrás, actualmente su hermanastro había cortado su amistad con ella y cada vez que se la topaba o alguien la mencionaba el pelimorado se ponía de un tremendo mal humor. 

—¡Arturia! —exclamó perdiendo el control— ¿Ella ésta aquí? —preguntó girando su cabeza bruscamente a distintas direcciones, buscándola con la mirada— La venceré, juró que la venceré ¡Ella no va a ganarme! —dijo apretando los dientes, con ira en sus palabras. 

Kariya se arrepintió un poco de haber molestado con ese tema a su hermanastro. 

—Cálmate Lancelot, aún no entiendo qué fue lo que te hizo para que le guardes tanto rencor, antes eran los mejores amigos. 

El chico frunció el ceño mientras su expresión se oscurecía a cada segundo y respiraba pausadamente. 

—Ella... Ella... ¡Ahhh! ¡Sólo de recordarlo me enfurezco más! —expresó en un grito que ya no pudo contener.

Entonces, Kariya lo tomó de los hombros tratando de tranquilizarlo. 

—Lancelot, la gente empieza a mirar hacia acá, cálmate por favor hermano —Le pidió en el tono más suave que pudo y con eso, el pelivioleta logró respirar y tranquilizarse.


	6. Arturia Pendragon

Concursante no. 6: Arturia Pendragon (16 años) entrenada por su tío Kiritsugu Emiya.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

—Saber, ¿ya estas preparada? —preguntó Irisviel —la esposa de su tío—.

—Sí, he estado esperando este concurso desde hace un tiempo, siempre hay un montón de competencias de comida chatarra, pero las competencias con cosas dulces ya no son tan frecuentes como antes —dijo conservando su semblante serio y de total concentración.

—Haz ganado tantos concursos que la verdad, ya no sé qué podría decirte para darte ánimos —dijo la albina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y acto seguido, tomó ambas manos de la rubia—. No le hagas caso a esa tontería de competencia entre familias, tú solo diviértete —habló con un tono cálido. 

Arturia la miró fijamente a los ojos sin relajar su gesto, meditando cuidadosamente sus palabras. 

—No te preocupes Irisviel, eso también lo tengo en cuenta, nuestra familia será la vencedora, de eso no tengas duda alguna, lo juro por mi honor de campeona invicta —declaró con orgullo y seguridad en sus palabras.

Irisviel se sintió un poco incómoda, soltó a la chica y miró hacia el suelo, aunque la apoyaba, a veces no podía entender la razón por la cual, su sobrina política se tomaba algunos asuntos tan en serio, aunque si lo pensaba bien, su propio esposo compartía esa conducta, así que decidió buscar apoyo en él. 

—Mmm... sí, bueno, que bien que estés tan motivada, Kiritsugu ¿no vas a decirle nada a Arturia? —preguntó haciéndose a un lado y volteando a ver a su marido, quien estaba inmerso en su habitual conducta taciturna. 

El pelinegro se acercó a donde estaban las mujeres, se puso frente a Arturia y la miró directamente a los ojos. 

—Gana —Le dijo con una voz apenas audible y se fue a sentar a una banca. 

Arturia sólo lo vio alejarse, mientras, Irisviel quedó en shock. 

—¡Oye Kiritsugu! ¿Qué clase de apoyo es ese para tu sobrina? —cuestionó alzando la voz, yendo detrás de su marido. 

Arturia rodó los ojos y miró su reloj para ver cuánto tiempo faltaba para el inicio de la competencia. 


	7. Gilgamesh

Concursante no. 7: Gilgamesh (17 años) entrenado por su padre adoptivo Tokiomi Tohsaka.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

—Gil, recuerda que es muy importante el prestigio de nuestra familia, no podemos aspirar a nada menor que la victoria —dijo en un tono solemne el hombre mayor.

No obstante, el rubio lo miró con cara de aburrimiento. 

—Relájate Tokiomi, ¿en serio crees que ganar un concurso de comer tartas va a darle honor y prestigio a tu familia? —preguntó de mal humor, pero el pelinegro se mantuvo tranquilo. 

—A nuestra familia Gil y, sí, no importa si es una competencia grande o pequeña, nosotros como personas superiores debemos obtener y mantener el triunfo de todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance —respondió el hombre de traje sastre rojo. 

El chico puso los ojos en blanco, llegando al límite de su paciencia. 

—¡Hump! En serio me desperdicias Tokiomi, soy magnífico en los deportes, en la oratoria, en los debates, en los concursos de matemáticas y ciencias, pero en cambio eliges probarme en un ridículo concurso lleno de chuchos —Se quejó irritado, ante lo cual, el adulto lo miró y sonrió levemente. 

—Bueno Gil, yo pensé que te gustaría, escuché que tu amigo Iskandar y varios compañeros de tu clase iban a participar —explicó amenamente.

Gilgamesh suspiró logrando encontrar un mínimo de calma.

—Iskandar es buen compañero, lo admito, pero aún no lo he declarado digno de mi amistad —dijo un poco más estable.

—Vamos hijo, no te cierres a la gente, sé que tu infancia no fue fácil, pero hay personas que valen la pena, dales la oportunidad —aconsejó el hombre de manera suave y relajada.

—¡Ya te dije que no me digas así! —exclamó el rubio en un tono bastante irritado— Además, quién en esta competencia crees que vale la pena ¿eh?, ¿el sobrino tímido de tu mejor amigo Kirei?, ¿el raro que come cosas crudas?, ¿o el bonito e incomprendido niño portada de revistas? —cuestionó agitado—, ¿sabes? Yo tengo mucho mejor material para las portadas que él, piénsalo, ya que te gusta incluirme en eventos ridículos y denigrantes —dijo volteándose ya completamente fuera de control y cruzándose de brazos.

Tokiomi suspiró cansado y miró hacia un lado, de repente sus ojos rasgados vieron a lo lejos a un chica rubia que hablaba con una mujer albina y, no pudo evitar sonreír antes de volver al ruedo. 

—¿Y qué hay de Arturia? —preguntó disfrazando su expectativa con un tono calmado y sereno. 

Gilgamesh se relajó enseguida y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, pero la reprimió antes de que alguien lo viera. 

—Ella es diferente de todos esos chuchos, no la metas en esta conversación —respondió lo más serio que pudo, lo cual le era bastante difícil pues con sólo escuchar ese nombre, el tono del rubio se tintó de emoción.

Tokiomi se alegró al darse cuenta de que había dado justo en el blanco, pero decidió no hacerse el enterado.

—Bien Gil, me estás reprochando porque te inscribí a este concurso, pero sabes que no voy a obligarte a participar si no quieres, si es lo que deseas, podemos irnos y...

—¡NO! —exclamó el rubio interrumpiendo, a lo que Tokiomi lo miró esperando por una explicación.

Gilgamesh resopló con fuerza, sabía que el pelinegro no accedería a quedarse si no le daba una razón y para poder participar en el concurso, era obligatoria la presencia de un "entrenador". 

—Si yo gano... —Hizo una pausa meditando sobre si realmente era buena idea contarle a Tokiomi la verdad y, finalmente la soltó— Arturia irá como mi pareja al Baile de Fin de Año —dijo en un tono cauteloso que reflejaba que en el fondo, esto era una prueba de confiabilidad para su padre adoptivo. 

El hombre mayor sonrió mientras veía como las mejillas de Gilgamesh se teñían levemente de rojo, lo cual contrastaba con su ceño fruncido haciéndolo ver realmente tierno; no pudo evitar repasar en su mente los años que el chico rubio ya llevaba en la familia Tohsaka y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que esta era la primera vez que su hijo adoptivo se abría con él en algo que consideraba importante. 

_Gilgamesh siempre había sido bastante independiente, nunca le pidió consejos o alguna guía, no buscaba afecto en él, su esposa o sus hijas, lo cual había llegado a preocuparle ya que el rubio aunque parecía estar bien, se mostraba demasiado solitario._

_Pero todo eso empezó a cambiar con el inicio del año escolar actual, o más bien cuando Arturia Pendragon venció al chico de ojos carmesí en la final de kendo del festival deportivo escolar. Gilgamesh había estado toda esa semana de un genio insoportable —más de lo habitual—, e inclusive Tokiomi lo había escuchado decirle a Iskandar que estaba seguro de que la chica Pendragon había hecho trampa y que tenía planes para desafiarla._

_El líder de los Tohsaka se preocupó por los posibles problemas que podría causar su hijo, pero no lo detuvo cuando días después, el rubio dijo que iría a la casa de los Pendragon a saldar una cuenta pendiente._

_Las horas pasaron y se hizo de noche, el hombre pelinegro se puso su abrigo y se dirigió a buscarlo, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa al llegar a la casa de los Pendragon. Una mujer albina que se identificó como tía de Arturia lo saludó cálidamente y lo invitó a pasar a su dojo, ahí estaban los dos chicos rubios batiéndose en duelo como si su vida dependiese de ello, era un espectáculo realmente emocionante, no llevaban el protector de la cabeza, lo cual le permitió a Tokiomi observar expresiones de su hijo que nunca pensó ver, incluso de vez en cuando sonreía abiertamente._

_La tía de la chica le dijo que llevaban horas practicando, incluso en una pizarra llevaban la cuenta de que Arturia llevaba treinta duelos ganados, Gilgamesh otros treinta y habían empatado cuarenta veces. El hombre de barba se había sorprendió y no sabía realmente qué pensar al respecto, pero tenía una certeza y esa era que Gil se veía realmente feliz._

_El duelo que tenían los chicos cuando llegó Tokiomi lo ganó Arturia y decidieron dejarlo así por la hora._

_En el camino de regreso a la mansión Tohsaka, padre e hijo iban en el auto sentados uno a lado del otro en la parte de atrás del vehículo. El adulto iba espiando al rubio que estaba viendo por la ventanilla y no paraba de sonreír, pero de repente se puso serio y le dijo al pelinegro que no tenía que haber ido por él. Tokiomi se limitó a preguntarle si su opinión de la chica Pendragon había cambiado, a lo cual el joven rubio le dijo que había sido una derrota justa y que quería conocerla mejor._

_El líder de los Tohsaka se sorprendió de nueva cuenta, Gilgamesh no había mostrado interés en alguna chica. Muchas veces llegaron por correo, cartas de amor de chicas de su escuela, pero él no se molestaba en siquiera mirarlas, hubo chicas de otras escuelas cercanas que lo esperaban afuera del colegio o de la casa para declarar su amor por él y todas fueron rechazadas. Tokiomi incluso llego a pensar que Gilgamesh tenía otros gustos, pero al parecer estaba equivocado._

_Luego de esa noche, el rubio se mostró de mejor humor, hablaba un poco más con los demás miembros de la familia Tohsaka, parecía feliz mientras poco a poco se iba abriendo a los demás y, sus visitas a la casa Pendragon fueron frecuentes, inclusive de vez en cuando invitaba a Arturia a la mansión donde era más que bienvenida, sobre todo por las pequeñas hijas de Tokiomi, quienes disfrutaban de la presencia de la chica rubia que era muy amable con ellas, juntas tomaban el té y luego las dejaba que le hicieran bonitas trenzas que luego adornarían con algunas flores del jardín; todo eso bajo la atenta mirada de Gilgamesh quien permanecía distante hasta que su paciencia se quebraba y terminaba diciéndole a las niñas que no se robaran su preciado tiempo con Arturia..._

Tokiomi regreso a la realidad al darse cuenta de que el rubio frente a él lo miraba con un poco de preocupación, así que se aclaró la garganta y habló. 

—Los Pendragon son una familia excepcional, casi tan buena como la nuestra. No me molestaría que en un futuro hubiera una alianza matrimonial con ellos —dijo sonriendo con bastante suficiencia—. Así que estaré apoyándote, hijo. 

Gilgamesh lo miró con fuego en los ojos y resopló fuertemente, estaba a punto de hacerle un fuerte reproche, cuando de pronto se escuchó un aviso:

—¡Atención! El Concurso Anual de come tartas esta apunto de empezar, por favor, los concursantes inscritos, acérquese al escenario principal. 


End file.
